Please, Please, Please
by CompYES
Summary: [SONG FIC][ONESHOT] Was there more to Gwen Grayson than her just being the infamous villain Royal Pain? She reflects on her past in jail to the song, 'Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I Want' by the Smiths.


**_Na-Na: Hi people. I don't own Sky High, but I would like to. Anyway, I decided to write this when I saw there wasn't any fics like this. It was also because I was working on my other storyPast Upon Lies and Illusions(Please read it!) and got a little bored. I don't know if anyone will like it, but I hope it'll have you all thinking about thing differently.

* * *

_**

**Please, Please, Please**

**By Na-Na

* * *

**

_Good times for a change_

_See the luck I've had_

_Can make a good man_

_Turn bad

* * *

_

"So, tell me, why is that you became a villain?" the interviewer asked in a firm voice, eyes trained on where I was sitting alone in the corner of my prison made entirely of only plastic or wood. A couple of books and newspaper clippings lay about the prison, but either than that, it was relatively clean. I just remained sitting in their corner, seemingly ignoring the presence of the interviewer whom was waiting on my answer. I really didn't feel like telling her.

"Will you tell me?"

"No…Now go away. I haven't given anyone my story and I don't plan on making you the lucky one," I snarled from on the other side of the bars. The interviewer cowered a bit before they collected themselves.

"**Fine**!" the interviewer said before taking off frustrated.

I smirked. That woman had been the third this week that had tried to get my side of the story. They just didn't get it. I didn't want people knowing about my life. I had been having problems ever since I was born and life wasn't going to change out of blue. I had learned that years ago when I had lost hope in life ever going well for me.

It had started with the death of my mother so many years ago. She had died when I was born, so I had never known the love I could receive from her. But I loved her, and who she had been. I had been told the many stories of her brave heroics and the amazing things she had done when she was alive. But what I loved the most were the stories I was told about when she had met my father. They had fallen in love and were perfect together. When I had looked at pictures of them, their smiles had been so gentle and tender and happy just because they were in the presence of the other.

As much as I loved my mother, I could never love my father. Before my mother had died, he was a good man, happy and a successful hero. But he had become cold and distant after that. He blamed her death on my birth and saw me as the reason he had lost the dearest love of his life. To him, I was just a ghost of lost love. It hurt me that the only person out there for me hated that I existed. I decided that if he wouldn't love me, I wouldn't love him.

Years passed, and the relationship between my father and I never got any better. In fact, it just got worse. The pain in seeing that he still hated me kept on eating at me all the time. I became a depressed teenager desperately hoping for acceptance from other people. I also became and over achiever, pushing to get better grades and as many extracurricular activities so that teachers loved me. The other students grew to resent me though, and would ridicule me for being such a nerd. I got even more depressed.

* * *

_So please, please, please_

_Let me, let me, let me_

_Let me get what I want_

_This time_

* * *

When I had gotten into 8th grade though, things seemed to change ever so slightly for the better I thought. It had been a relatively normal school day, the usual happened. Teachers sang my praises while I was picked on yet again by jocks and plastics. But while I was boarding the bus something happened. One of the girls who had called me ugly for wearing thick rimmed glasses, Maryanne, I think her name was, kicked me when I was getting on. I'm not sure if I cried, but I got horribly embarrassed anyway when I went tumbling off onto the sidewalk. 

I had gotten so angry. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine something happening to Maryanne that would make her feel as miserable as I felt right now. When I opened my eyes, I saw her screaming as a barrage of those new phones that all the cool kids had started flying at her and pelting her down. I stared in amazement as they struck her. She screamed and moaned in such delicious agony until it was all over. Blue-black bruises covered her perfect skin. I knew that it had been me doing whatever it was that was happening to Maryanne. And it felt great.

When I got home, I went straight to the backyard. I stood in the middle of it so that I'd have good positioning. Closing my eyes, I tried focusing my mind on what had happened earlier to see if I could do whatever it was again. I had been wondering if I would ever get my power. I assumed that I must've started manifesting them during that incident with Maryanne. Concentrating, I held out my had and listened for a reaction. Something in the yard went off with a loud revving sound. Opening my eyes, I saw it was the lawn mower that had reacted to what I was doing. That didn't give me any clues so I tried again with the concentrating and suddenly, the leaf blower went off and all the backyard lights flickered on and off.

That was when it came to me. I had the power to control technology with my mind.

I was ecstatic to say in the least. I had powers. This meant that I would be able to go to mother and father's alma mater. This meant that I could got to Sky High.

Me, Sue Tenny.

The rest of 8th grade, I endured the bad treatment from my fellow classmates. I didn't care about them anymore. Once I got out of Middle school, I'd never have to see their sorry faces again. Finally, it was time for me to get into High school. I didn't get any acknowledgement from father, but I didn't care. I was going to Sky High, the place I had heard so much about. When I finally got there, I thought my world was getting better. But I was wrong. It instead got worse, with one loud cry of…

**_SIDEKICK!_**

My dreams of happier times at my new high school were dashed.

* * *

_Haven't had a dream in a long time_

_See, the life I've had_

_Can make a good man bad

* * *

_

My depression only got worse. I began making a list of all of the people who ever made me feel upset. The list was getting increasingly long. There were all of the teachers. They, the only people who had ever made me feel good, sang my praise. Especially the Gym teacher, Coach Blaise. But the top of my list, oh, that was reserved for one person in particular. The one student who had made it his job, to make my life more of a living hell than it already was. His name was Steve Stronghold, the most popular senior in Sky High. I knew I would make him pay. They'd all pay. But first, I had to find people who would help me get them all. Close to the end of the year, few people actually agreed, and my scheming began. I would use a weapon I had been developing in science class to fulfill my plan. But someone had caught on and to what I was doing.

I was expelled. When word got to my father, he finally disowned me, ashamed of everything I did, and the sidekick I was.

After that, I went through intensive training and preparation. I decided that if I couldn't make it in the world of heroes, I'd become a villain. Over that time, I perfected the weapon I had started during my time at Sky High, the Pacifier. I had also commissioned the help of a sidekick, Stitches, who had been the sidekick of another villain before myself. But my first move would be to get the heroes who had ruined my life. Starting with Stronghold, now the so-called Commander.

I had come so close. I had been able to capture him and his sidekick, and disable him. But that woman, Jetstream, had come at the last minute crashing into the warehouse, freeing Stronghold. The fight escalated till at one point, Stronghold and I were struggling over the Pacifier. I had tried to keep him off of it since his brutish strength would damage it but he wouldn't listen. In the end, he broke why masterpiece weapon and it had backfired on me. My second attempt at revenge had been foiled and the ending result was horrible.

I had been reverted back to a baby.

I watched from my shrunken state, from the fold of my costume as the arrogant man walked over and took my Pacifier and walk away with it, talking almost as if nothing had taken place with Jetstream. But I could do nothing. I began to wail. The Commander and Jetstream weren't even aware I was there, but Stitches saw me, and immediately rushed over and took me away. I continued to cry, feeling angry and sad at the crushing loss I had taken.

* * *

_So for once in my life_

_Let me get what I want_

_Lord knows, it would be the first time_

_Lord knows, it would be the first time

* * *

_

For years, Stitches raised me. He gave me a new name, Gwen Grayson. But I never felt more for him than him being my sidekick. I spent my time turning myself into the perfect girl. Someone everyone would trust. I grew into a beautiful, intelligent woman that would drive men insane. Even I was astounded by how flawless I had become. My good girl act was just as good as well. No one could look behind the pretty exterior to see what I had planned for them.

The second time I went to Sky High, things were different. Instead of becoming a sidekick for being a technopath, I was made hero for it. I became popular immediately. Being so beautiful and seemingly sweet and smart won me the hearts and trust of every person there. But I had plans. This school would be reduced to rubble and every student would become a child themselves. During the third year I went to Sky High, I began recruiting students who would help me create the new generation of villains.

It was rather easy to win over the two pranksters of the school, Lash and Speed who hated the school and Penny, the cheerleader who was so full of herself. I had tried to get the boy Warren Peace to join us, but he didn't care and just ignored me when I tried to get him to notice me. I was angry about that for a while, but I got over it. It just meant that he'd be joining the people of the school who would suffer. Once all that was done, I waited. The last piece of my intricate plan would soon fall into place. And at last, it did during my senior year of High school.

**Will Stronghold.**

* * *

_So please, please, please_

_Let me, let me, let me_

_Let me get what I want_

_This time

* * *

_

It was easy worming my way into Will's life. He was so utterly infatuated with me, it was hilarious. The fact his little best friend was upset about it only added more to my entertainment. My job of seducing the young boy became easier when he came into his inheritance of his super strength. He got moved into hero classes and it landed me a chance to have him as my lab partner. It opened up and opportunity that I used to my advantage. So I became his tutor.

The day I went over to help him with science, I ended up being forced into a dinner with his parents. My blood boiled and I forced down every urge I had to just try and get them there. But I controlled myself, and somehow got through the ordeal in a composed fashion. I was also able to ask his parents to come to Homecoming, and they happily agreed. Will walked me home and I started to learn a bit about him. He even ended up asking me to Homecoming.

But along the way, I actually started to feel things for Will. I wouldn't let my feelings for him get in the way of me finally getting the Commander and Jetstream though. He would either help me or fall with his parents. Eventually, I finally got to the last part of my plan: recovering the Pacifier. I was able to get Will to let me start a party at his house. And things went well for a while. I lead Will away from the sound and into the sanctum and…we kissed. I knew that the true motive of that was for Speed to get the Pacifier but…that was the first time I had ever kissed someone…and it was perfect. But that little bit of happiness became bittersweet.

Half way during the party, that sidekick girl came and I couldn't let her be there. So lied to her, hurt her emotionally, and scared her away. I felt bad for her for a second, realizing that in that moment, I had become what I had hated, and had hurt someone who was like how I had been. But I didn't have much time to feel too bad about it. Because Will figured out that it had been me who had upset the girl and…dumped me. For once, I was truly broken hearted. I lashed out at Will angrily in disbelief. I'd tried so hard to win his heart and now…

My plans went down the drain after that. On Homecoming, I was dateless and alone. When it was finally time to exact the plan, things went smoothly. Penny, Speed and Lash trapped the students in the gym while I pacified them. All the while, I was thinking about how angry I had been when everything had gone wrong when I had first come to Sky High. The anger was the only thing that kept me from the hurt of Will dumping me.

When the task was complete, I sent my followers to find any other student on campus to be brought back to be pacified. But while I was getting ready to take leave of the school to let it fall to its end, Will caught me. It was so hard to fight him. He even called me an old lady. It hurt. It hurt so much. I really had fallen for Will but…I needed my revenge I'd spent too much of my life trying to get it only to lose.

* * *

_So please, please, please_

_Let me get what I want_

_Lord know it would be the first time_

_It would be the first time

* * *

_

Will and I continued battling it out in the gym. I was slowly losing the battle against him and the battle with my emotions. But for a second, Will got distracted by the girl who had a crush on him and Warren Peace. In a panicked instinct, I kicked Will as hard as I could sending him flying out the window and over the side of the school. My stomach twisted in knots. I had just sent the person I had fallen for to his death. I found it ironic. The first day of school, I had been the one to warn him about not falling off the edge of the school, yet I had just sent him over.

I turned to the girl, Layla and Warren, pretending to act cold and tell them they no longer had hope, all the while crying behind the mask of my costume. But suddenly, I heard his voice. I couldn't help but turn with hope that it really was him and I really hadn't just killed him. And it really had been him. As he flew forth and struck the final blow against me, I couldn't help but feeling broken hearted and happy at the same time. He was alive, but I had failed.

Little did I know, the device that would cut off the anti-gravity device was activated went off, and the school went plummeting. I fainted at that moment and missed Will's miraculous feat of heroics as he saved the school.

* * *

_It would be the first time

* * *

_

After that whole ordeal, I had gone to jail with the rest of my accomplices. All of them got out since they were under age, except for Stitches. They fashioned this solitary prison for me so that I could never use my powers to get out. Even now, I am still sad about failing three times at revenge, but that wasn't what made me feel the most hurt. What made me hurt the most was that I would rot away the rest of life in this prison, knowing that I would never be missed or loved.

The one thing I had wanted my entire life was someone to love me.

* * *

_**End**

* * *

_

_**Na-Na: How was it? I almost cried writing it. I always thought there was more to Gwen than just being mad she became a sidekick. Hope you guys liked it, and it wasn't just a waste of time.**_


End file.
